Fallin'
by WeasleyLover2
Summary: I'm going to add new chapters alot so keep up!!! **Chapter 7 up!** it's a songstory thing, hope you like. R/R please!! any comments or ideas welcome. Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny shippers will love!!! it's only pg-13 so I have room...
1. Fallin' (Ron's point of view)

1 Note: all the characters, classes and such are not mine; they belong to the lovely J.K.Rowling. (she's the best!!!) =) Anyway, the song is called Fallin' and it's by Alicia Keys. The plot and story are mine though. And please be easy on me! It's my first solo fan-fic.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter One:  
  
Fallin' (Ron's point of view.)  
  
5  
  
6  
  
'Oh, god. There she is.'  
  
7 Ron was sitting across from Harry at the Gryffindor table. It was breakfast and Hermione had just walked in and was walking over to the boys.  
  
8  
  
9 I keep on fallin in la-la-la-love with you  
  
'Just breathe and act normal.' Ron mentally told himself.  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
Sometimes you make me feel blue  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione said with a smile as she sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Hey," Harry mumbled threw a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Hi," Ron gulped. He felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't he think of anything better to say???  
  
"You're in a very cheery mood today." Harry noted after he had swallowed his toast.  
  
"Well why shouldn't I be?" Hermione asked, slightly downcast.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Just making conversation." Harry replied.  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
And times I feel used  
  
Hermione smiled. "You're awfully quiet this morning Ron. Anything bothering you?" Hermione asked with a slightly concerned look on her face.  
  
'Oh god. She's worried about me.' He thought. "Uh, nothing. Nothings wrong Hermione."  
  
"Oh, ok." She replied.  
  
Oh, baby darlin, makes me so confused  
  
"Man, I've got to go. I'll see you guys in Transfiguration, k?" Hermione made to get up as she checked her watch.  
  
I keep on fallin in and out  
  
Of love  
  
With you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I  
  
Love you  
  
"Wait," Ron said without thinking. He wanted her warm presence by him forever.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione answered gathering up her things.  
  
"Uh, er; um, did, did you get that essay done for Snape?" Ron stammered. He said the first thing that came to mind to cover up what he really wanted to say.  
  
Oh, oh, I  
  
Never thought this way  
  
How do you give me so much pleasure?  
  
Cause me so much pain?  
  
"Yeah, why? Don't tell me you didn't finish it." Hermione said with a disapproving sort of look on her face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, of coarse I did."  
  
"We found your essay laying in the common room last night." Harry covered up for Ron.  
  
Hermione gave them both a quizzical look then said, "Ok, well, then could you give it to me tonight?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Harry replied.  
  
"See you later then," and Hermione left with a confused expression upon her face.  
  
Cause when I think  
  
I'm going down as a fool  
  
I'll start fallin back in love with you  
  
"Thanks," Ron breathed. It was barely a whisper. The thoughts of how that could've went were zooming around in his head.  
  
"You've really gotta' tell her." Harry said quietly.  
  
"What? Tell her what?" Ron tried to ask innocently.  
  
"Don't be thick. You don't really think I wouldn't realize it when my two best friends are falling in love?" Harry said annoyed.  
  
"Uh, I was hoping so," Ron said, his ears turning even redder than they were before.  
  
Harry just laughed and said: "You can talk to her in the common room tonight." He got up to leave.  
  
I keep on fallin in and out  
  
Of love  
  
With you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I  
  
Love you  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine," he said. "But I don't think I can do it." he added.  
  
But Harry gave him a look that made Ron think that he may at least try.  
  
10 End of Chapter One. Like so far? Read and Review please!!! 


	2. Fallin' (Hermione's point of view)

Note: all the characters, classes and such are not mine; they belong to the lovely J.K.Rowling. (she's the best!!!) =) Anyway, the song is called Fallin' and it's by Alicia Keys. The plot and story are mine though. And please be easy on me! It's my first solo fan-fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Fallin' (Hermione's point of view.)  
  
  
  
'Oh god. There he is.'  
  
Hermione had just walked into the Great Hall. She spotted that beautiful red headed boy of her fantasies sitting across from Harry down at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
1 I keep on fallin in la-la-la-love with you  
  
'Make your move today; or at least try.' She mentally told herself. She sat down next to Ron. 'That's a start.' She reassured herself.  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
Sometimes you make me feel blue  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione said with a smile as she sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Hey," Harry mumbled threw a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Hi," Ron said un-enthused.  
  
"You're in a very cheery mood today." Harry noted after he had swallowed his toast.  
  
"Well why shouldn't I be?" Hermione asked, slightly downcast. She was going to tell him today and she needed to seem cheery and carefree.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Just making conversation." Harry replied.  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
And times I feel used  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "You're awfully quiet this morning Ron. Anything bothering you?" Hermione asked with a slightly concerned look on her face. She was really concerned about him though. He seemed kind of distant lately. She hoped and prayed that he wasn't losing interest in her.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Nothings wrong Hermione." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh, ok." She replied.  
  
Oh, baby darlin, makes me so confused  
  
"Man, I've got to go. I'll see you guys in Transfiguration, k?" Hermione made to get up as she checked her watch. 'Why do I run?' She couldn't help but ask herself.  
  
I keep on fallin in and out  
  
Of love  
  
With you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I  
  
Love you  
  
"Wait," Ron said suddenly.  
  
Hermione's heart leapt. "Yes?" she answered gathering up her things trying to seem calm.  
  
"Uh, er; um, did, did you get that essay done for Snape?" Ron stammered.  
  
Oh, oh, I  
  
Never thought this way  
  
How do you give me so much pleasure?  
  
Cause me so much pain?  
  
Hermione's heart sank. "Yeah, why? Don't tell me you didn't finish it." She finished with a disapproving sort of look on her face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, of coarse I did." He replied slowly.  
  
There was a slight pause during which she noticed that Ron's ears had started to turn red. 'Oh Ron! Just say what you really want to say!' Hermione prayed silently.  
  
"We found your essay laying in the common room last night." Harry hurriedly said.  
  
Hermione gave them both a quizzical look. She'd done the essay in the library and had packed it in her bag that very morning, even though it wasn't due till tomorrow. She just said, "Ok, well, then could you give it to me tonight?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Harry replied.  
  
"See you later then," and Hermione left with a confused expression upon her face.  
  
Cause when I think  
  
I'm going down as a fool  
  
I'll start fallin back in love with you  
  
In fact she was quite confused. Obviously Ron wanted to say something else but just slipped. Harry just covered. She could tell. She'd been with them since she was 11 and she knew when they were hiding something.  
  
I keep on fallin in and out  
  
Of love  
  
With you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I  
  
Love you  
  
'Well I'll just go down to the common room tonight and see what they have to say.' She thought as she headed to Transfiguration.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Two. Like so far? I'm hoping to make every chapter song related. Read and Review please!!! 


	3. It's gonna' be me

Note: all the characters, classes and such are not mine; they belong to the lovely J.K.Rowling. (she's the best!!!) =) Anyway, the song is called It's gonna' be me and it's by *NSync. The plot and story are mine though. And please be easy on me! It's my first solo fan-fic, remember??? ;)  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
It's gonna' be me (Ron's point of view)  
  
  
  
When Ron and Harry strolled into Transfiguration 15 minutes later, Hermione wasn't there yet. Ron started to get worried.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Harry tried to reassure him, but to no avail.  
  
1 You might've been hurt, babe  
  
That ain't no lie  
  
You've seen them all come and go, oh  
  
5 minutes before class was to start Hermione came slowly walking in. Off in some fantasy world, Ron could tell, by the look in her eyes. She sat down next to him and seemed to snap out of it and gave him a weak smile.  
  
'Wonder what's up with her?' he thought vaguely as Professor McGonagal started the lesson.  
  
I remember you told me  
  
That it made you believe in  
  
No man, no cry  
  
After the lesson was over and everyone was doing their homework Hermione poked him in the arm and asked to borrow a quill.  
  
"Sure," he whispered, handing her his favorite quill, the one he just happened to be using, and got another one out for himself.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered in his ear. Her warm breath on his neck sent chills up his spine. Not chills from the cold, but a warm pleasant tingling chill. But all too soon she was at work on her essay.  
  
Maybe that's why  
  
Every little thing I do  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
At lunch Hermione returned his quill.  
  
"I don't know what I did with mine," she said laughing slightly. "Thanks again," she added seriously.  
  
"No problem," Ron answered putting his quill back in his bag. It was still warm from her using it during all the classes they had that morning. He just wanted to sit there and hold it forever, sucking her warmth from it. But he knew he couldn't so, very reluctantly, he dropped it into his bag.  
  
Hermione was sitting next to Harry now. Ron sighed inwardly, maybe he was making up the little hints he noticed Hermione dropping lately. That was probably so, he thought. Why would such a beautiful and smart girl want to go out with him???  
  
You don't wanna' lose it again  
  
But I'm not like them  
  
Baby when you finally  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess what?  
  
It's gonna' be me  
  
Just then Ginny sat down next to him. He saw her and Harry simultaneously blush. Fred and George had caught them snogging in a corner of the common room just a few nights before and now, of coarse, everyone knew that the two were and 'item'. And since Harry even admitted it himself and went into a kind of rage whenever anyone made fun of Ginny, Ron was pretty sure they'd be together for a while. He still hadn't gotton' used to the feeling of his little sister and best friend going out, but he thought he could cope. But he got a surge of jealousy whenever he saw the two of them together while he was still single.  
  
You've got no choice babe  
  
But to move on  
  
And you know there ain't no time to waist  
  
Ginny started a fit of giggles and Ron came back to his senses and noticed that Ginny's leg was moving up and down ever so slightly.  
  
'Good god,' he thought. Did they have to flirt in public? He knew his sister too well to automatically know that she was playing footsie with Harry, and by the look on his face he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
Cause your just  
  
Too blind  
  
To see  
  
That in the end it's gonna' be me  
  
You can't deny  
  
So just tell me why  
  
"Let's leave them to it," Hermione whispered across the table to Ron as she started to get up. Apparently watching the two were un-nerving her too.  
  
"Alright," Ron said getting up. "We're, uh, going to the library." He told Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry nodded and quickly got up and walked around the table to take Ron's seat next to Ginny.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and started towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
With one last glance at what Ron wished he had with Hermione he followed.  
  
Every little thing I do  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
You don't wanna' lose it again  
  
But I'm not like them  
  
Baby when you finally  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess what?  
  
"Do you really want to go to the library?" Hermione asked once they'd reached the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I've got the Transfiguration essay to finish still."  
  
Hermione gave him approving smile and followed him to the library.  
  
'Keep your cool, just play the cards you have.' Ron was telling himself mentally. 'Like chess, just like chess. I've gotta' strategize and move quickly when there's a chance.just like chess.'  
  
It's gonna' be me  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table in the library. Hermione's chair was closer than necessary, but Ron didn't mind, and she didn't seem to either.  
  
"Hey, where'd you find that thing about the guy that said his incantation wrong and turned himself into a tablecloth?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Uh, I don't remember. Let me see if I can find it," she whispered back as she started flipping pages in his book for him.  
  
'God, she's beautiful,' he thought as he watched her skim the pages with those brilliant cinnamon colored eyes.  
  
With every page she turned her arm brushed up and down his. He got that warm sensation down his back again and his whole body was suddenly quite warm and content.  
  
"Here it is," she said happily, giving him a huge grin.  
  
There comes a day  
  
When I'll be the one you'll see  
  
It's gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, it's gonna' be me  
  
"Thanks," he said with a huge grin back. Did he imagine it or did her cheeks flush, ever so slightly???  
  
"No problem," she replied rather quietly looking away.  
  
'Oh, no. Did I scare her away?' Ron thought worried.  
  
All that I do  
  
Is not enough for you  
  
Don't wanna' lose it again  
  
But I'm not like that  
  
They worked quietly for a few more minutes when Hermione coughed and started to say something.  
  
"Ron?" she asked tenderly.  
  
"Yes?" he gulped.  
  
"Uh, I uh, well, do you, I mean."  
  
Ron had never heard Hermione stutter like that before. 'Please say what I want you to say.' He prayed silently. He made a move to hold her hand for reassurance, but just then, who should come in, but the loudest couple in the world: Harry and Ginny.  
  
When finally  
  
You get to love  
  
Guess what?  
  
"Oh, god," Ron said annoyed as Ginny came bounding over with Harry in tow.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ginny said brightly plopping down in a chair next to Ron.  
  
Harry, seeing the look on Ron's face and the way Hermione wouldn't look anyone in the eyes, he asked: "Are we interrupting something?"  
  
Ron wanted to yell 'Yes!' and make them go away so he could tell Hermione that it was ok and that he loved her too. But instead:  
  
"No," he heard Hermione say quickly beside him. He chanced a look at her and saw tears in her eyes and her face was extremely flushed. "I've got to go," she added quickly and left.  
  
Every little thing I do  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
You don't wanna' lose it again  
  
But I'm not like them  
  
Baby when you finally  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess what?  
  
Ron was furious.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at Ginny.  
  
"What?" she asked, oblivious to the sentimental moment that she and Harry had just ruined.  
  
"Ron," Harry said half pleadingly half sternly.  
  
"I'm going." Ron slammed his book shut and left.  
  
It's gonna' be me  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Three. Hope you like! I'm going to be switching point of views every chapter, but before the chapter I'll tell you who it's gonna' be. R/R please!! 


	4. My only wish (this year) (Herm's pov)

Note: all the characters, classes and such are not mine; they belong to the lovely J.K.Rowling. (she's the best!!!) =) Anyway, the song is called My only wish (this year) and it's by Britney Spears. The plot and story are mine though. And please be easy on me! Hope you like!! R/R please!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
My only wish (this year) (Hermione's point of view)  
  
  
  
'Oh, god, I don't believe what I just did.' Hermione thought. It was December 24, Christmas Eve. She had just slipped a note inside of one of Ron's books. It was one of his many Quidditch books, so she was sure that he would get it by tomorrow night.  
  
1 Last night I took a walk in the snow  
  
Couples holding hands places to go  
  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
  
2 Santa, can you hear me?  
  
Hermione had been feeling extremely lonely and she decided that it was time to take a chance. She had written Ron a letter and, seeing his book on the Cuddly Cannons lying open on the table, she had slipped it in a few more pages ahead of where he was. He'd been reading a lot lately and every time she passed him, or did anything that he saw, his ears turned red. She prayed that this was because he liked her.  
  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
  
I sent it off, it just said this:  
  
I know exactly what I want this year,  
  
Santa, can you hear me?  
  
She sighed to herself. She was in the common room doing some homework. Harry had gone with the rest of the Weasley's to have a snowball fight outside in the newly fallen snow. When suddenly a note flittered down onto her lap. It had fallen out of her book. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the untidy scrawl on the front. It was from Ron.  
  
I want my baby, baby  
  
I want someone to love me,  
  
Someone to hold  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow!  
  
"Oh, damn. Did he get it already?" she wondered aloud. He probably didn't want to break her heart and had put her down gently in this note. She hesitated, then collected her things and headed upstairs to her dormitory.  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year  
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
Tell me my true love is here!  
  
She sat down on her bed and carefully opened it. She held her breath as she read it:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I noticed that in the library the other day that you were going to say something important but was interrupted by Ginny and Harry. You seemed sorta' nervous and I prayed that you were going to say what I thought you were going to say. But you never finished. Why? You know you can tell me anything, and you've also been avoiding me. And don't say you haven't cause you have!  
  
Hermione, what I'm trying to say is this: I love you. I have since, well, I dunno when, but it came onto me in such a rush that I was scared. That's why I've been kind of distant lately. Now there I said it. I should feel better now, Harry said I would. But I'm just as nervous as before. Now I'm nervous about your re-action.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S.  
  
If you don't share the same feelings for me I hope that we could still be friends.  
  
He's all I want  
  
Just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief. It was not anything like she expected. Now the only problem was to tell Ron, to his face, that she loved him too. A new rush of butterflies flew into her stomach. This is not going to be easy. She'll just have to talk to Ron in the common room that night.  
  
Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
  
Would I be wrong, taking a peep?  
  
Cause I heard that you're coming to town  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
Later that night Hermione slipped on her robe and started downstairs. It was 1:00 in the morning. The time she told Ron to meet her in the note she'd put in his book. She knew that he'd gotten it because he was reading his book at dinner and after he got to that page his ears went a brilliant red. Hermione was at the opposite end of the table (purposely) sitting with Lavender and Parvati. They really weren't that bad of company. But now they were both sleeping soundly in the dorm that they all shared.  
  
I really hope that you're on your way  
  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
  
Oh, please, make my wish come true!  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
Hermione was so nervous! She felt like a million butterflies were zooming around her stomach. Her heart was beating so hard and loud that she thought that someone would wake up. 'Just relax, you can do it.' She told herself as she reached the door leading to the common room.  
  
I want my baby, baby  
  
I want someone to love me,  
  
Someone to hold  
  
She opened the door slightly. Yes, there he was. His ears were pink and he was staring intently into the fire, muttering to himself. 'He looks so cute sitting there against the firelight!' Hermione thought. Her stomach suddenly gave an un-suspected jolt. This was it, and she knew it.  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
  
We'll be all in love under the Mistletoe!  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year  
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
Tell me my true love is here!  
  
She quietly opened the door the rest of the way and walked into the common room. Ron jumped slightly and when he saw her, his ears and neck deepened their color, turning red. She just stood there for a moment, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his. Then, suddenly, he sighed and sat back in the armchair again.  
  
"Hermione," he said.  
  
He's all I want  
  
Just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
  
She gulped and sat down on the couch across from him. "Yes?" she tried to act calm, but her heart was racing and beating as furious as thunder.  
  
"I, uh, well, I'm assuming you got my letter?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Yes I did," she breathed. "And you mine I can see."  
  
He smiled weakly at her. "So, uh, what did you want to talk to me about then?"  
  
She almost laughed. Ron. He would always beat around the bush; never say what's really on his mind.  
  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Bring me a love I can call all mine!  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Cause I have been so good this year!  
  
Oh,  
  
Can't be alone under Mistletoe  
  
He's all I want in a big red bow!  
  
"I, uh, er, wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Well, obviously," he gave her a look.  
  
"Well, yes, of coarse. I, erm, I uh, Ron I agree with your letter." She finally managed to say without looking at him.  
  
"That, that we should just be friends?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"No," Hermione said exasperated as she finally looked up at him.  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year  
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
Tell me my true love is near!  
  
"No?" Ron asked brightly.  
  
"I suppose what you were praying for, in the library, it, it needs to come out. I do love you Ron, I really do." She said quickly.  
  
Ron's ears went a brilliant shade of maroon. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Really?" he asked quietly taking her hand.  
  
He's all I want  
  
Just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
"Really," Hermione whispered in his ear, barely audible.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. God, how she loved that smile. She reached up and stroked his hair.  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
  
Then in a swift movement Ron was kissing her. It was exhilarating! It was soft and sweet. She kissed him back and intensified it a bit. He laughed. She stopped and looked at him, but he just smiled innocently and started to kiss her again.  
  
He's all I want  
  
Just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
  
Some odd minutes later they pulled apart. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were squeezing her waist. He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest and listened to him breathing. 'This is how it should be' she thought as Ron stroked her hair. 'God I'm lucky!' she smiled to herself. This was the best Christmas ever.  
  
Santa that's my only wish this year 


	5. My only wish (this year) (Ron's pov)

1 Note: all the characters, classes and such are not mine; they belong to the lovely J.K.Rowling. (she's the best!!!) =) Anyway, the song is called My only wish (this year) and it's by Britney Spears. The plot and story are mine though. And please be easy on me! Hope you like!! R/R please!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
My only wish (this year) (Ron's point of view)  
  
  
  
'Oh my god, I don't believe what I just did.' Ron thought. It was December 24, Christmas Eve. He had slipped a note inside of one of Hermione's books that morning. It was her Arithmacy books, so she was sure to get it by tomorrow night.  
  
2 Last night I took a walk in the snow  
  
Couples holding hands places to go  
  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
  
3 Santa, can you hear me?  
  
Ron had been feeling extremely lonely and he decided that it was time to take a chance. He had written Hermione a letter and had slipped it in her book on the next page. She had been avoiding him slightly, he thought. And he wanted to let her know that he cared, as more than a friend that is.  
  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
  
I sent it off, it just said this:  
  
I know exactly what I want this year,  
  
Santa, can you hear me?  
  
He sighed to himself. She was in the common room doing some homework. He had gone with Harry and his siblings to have a snowball fight outside in the newly fallen snow. He couldn't stop thinking about that note. Harry said that he'd feel better after he'd admitted his love, but he just felt sick. He kept wondering what her reaction would be.  
  
I want my baby, baby  
  
I want someone to love me,  
  
Someone to hold  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow!  
  
Later that evening, after they had raged a war for a few hours, he trudged back up to the Gryffindor common room with his friends, soaking wet and cold. He felt like just sitting in front of the fire and finishing his book. Maybe Hermione would be in the common room too.  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year  
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
Tell me my true love is here!  
  
So that's exactly what he did. He quickly changed his clothes, grabbed his book off of the table in the middle of the common room and sat in front of the fire to read. He was getting quite warm and far along in his book when Harry came over and told him that it was time for dinner. Ron continued to read during his supper. After a few more pages a note fell out.  
  
He's all I want  
  
Just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
  
"Damn, she can't face me now probably," Ron muttered under his breath, chancing a glance down at her. She was sitting at the opposite end of the table with Lavender and Parvati and seemed to be wrapped up in whatever they were talking about. He opened the note and read:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Meet me in the common room at 1 o'clock. (And yes that would be in the morning.)  
  
~Hermione  
  
Well, this couldn't be too bad, he thought. At least she'll talk to me in person.  
  
Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
  
Would I be wrong, taking a peep?  
  
Cause I heard that you're coming to town  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
Later that night Ron slipped on his pullover sweatshirt and started downstairs. It was 12:45 in the morning. He wanted to be early so he could figure out what he was going to say to her. He headed down the stairs quietly.  
  
I really hope that you're on your way  
  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
  
Oh, please, make my wish come true!  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
He was so nervous! He never knew that he could feel this strongly for someone. His heart was beating so hard and loud that he thought that someone would hear and come looking for him. 'But that's ridiculous,' he told himself as he reached the door leading to the common room.  
  
I want my baby, baby  
  
I want someone to love me,  
  
Someone to hold  
  
He opened the door slightly. No, she wasn't there yet. He took a seat in an armchair by the fire. He started thinking about all the monsters that they'd encountered together. The troll and Fluffy in their first year, the basilisk in their second, four un-registered Anamagi in their third, and all those monsters that were in the Triwizard Tournament in their forth year!! But it wasn't so bad; he got to spend a lot of time alone with her then, with Harry practicing and all the special things he had to do. He decided he'd better think of something good to say to her when she came in so he started mumbling to himself.  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
  
We'll be all in love under the Mistletoe!  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year  
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
Tell me my true love is here!  
  
He heard the door to the common room open and he heard someone walk in. He jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there, uneasy, and in her bathrobe. 'God, she's beautiful,' he thought. She just stood there for a moment, looking into his eyes and he stared contently back at those cinnamon colored eyes of hers. Then, suddenly, over-come with emotion, he sighed and sat back in the armchair again.  
  
"Hermione," he said.  
  
He's all I want  
  
Just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
  
She sat down on the couch across from him. "Yes?" she asked tentively.  
  
"I, uh, well, I'm assuming you got my letter?" he asked meekly. Why was he screwing this up so bad? He asked himself.  
  
"Yes I did," she breathed. "And you mine I can see."  
  
He smiled weakly at her. "So, uh, what did you want to talk to me about then?"  
  
'I'm such a wimp.' He thought. He would always beat around the bush; never say what's really on his mind.  
  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Bring me a love I can call all mine!  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Cause I have been so good this year!  
  
Oh,  
  
Can't be alone under Mistletoe  
  
He's all I want in a big red bow!  
  
"I, uh, er, wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Well, obviously," he gave her a look. What was she getting at?  
  
"Well, yes, of coarse. I, erm, I uh, Ron I agree with your letter." She finally managed to say without looking at him.  
  
"That, that we should just be friends?" Ron asked quietly, disappointed. He felt like running away.  
  
"No," Hermione said hurriedly as she finally looked up at him.  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year  
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
Tell me my true love is near!  
  
"No?" Ron asked brightly. 'Good thing I didn't bolt!' He thought.  
  
"I suppose what you were praying for, in the library, it, it needs to come out. I do love you Ron, I really do." She said quickly.  
  
Ron could feel his ears turn red. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Really?" he asked quietly taking her hand.  
  
He's all I want  
  
Just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
"Really," Hermione whispered in his ear, barely audible.  
  
He smiled back. He couldn't help it. He felt like whooping and having a party. But instead he stayed and just looked at her beautiful face while she started stroking his hair.  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
  
Then in a swift movement Ron was kissing her. 'Oh, god. Why'd I do that?' he asked himself, expecting to be slapped. But instead she kissed him back and intensified it a bit. He laughed. 'Man, I love her,' He thought as she pulled away and looked at him curiously, but he just smiled back innocently and started to kiss her again.  
  
He's all I want  
  
Just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
  
Some odd minutes later they pulled apart. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were squeezing her waist. He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest. 'This is how it should be,' he thought as he started to stroke her hair. 'God I'm lucky!' he smiled to himself. This was the best Christmas ever.  
  
Santa that's my only wish this year 


	6. Whenever, wherever (Mione's pov)

Note: ok, ok. As much as I love them I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, or any of the classes, things, or terms. *sighs* they all belong to the wonderful J.K.Rolwing. what would we do without her?? (let's not even go there!!!) ;) Anyway, this chapter's song is: Whenever wherever by, Shakia. Hope you like!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Whenever, wherever (Mione's point of view)  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron walked down to breakfast the next morning, hand in hand. It was a Sunday morning, but Harry and Ginny were already down there. It seemed like everyone was up early that morning.  
  
Lucky you were born that far away so  
  
So we could both make fun of distance  
  
Though the two were extremely tired, they got up early just to see each other again. They sat down across from Harry and Ginny near the middle of their table. Not many people from other houses were up, but almost all of Gryffindor was.  
  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
"We have something to tell you," Ron started as they sat down. They had planned to let Harry and Ginny know first.  
  
"We already know!" Ginny said, giggling.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ron implored.  
  
"That obvious, huh?" Hermione asked giggling too.  
  
"We knew you two would get together in the end," Ginny told them.  
  
"You two had better not steal our favorite snogging closet!" Harry said with a smile.  
  
Ginny and Hermione burst into even bigger giggles, even Ron started to laugh.  
  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body  
  
"I'm half serious, though." Harry added threw peals of laughter.  
  
After they had had their laugh fest they started eating. Hermione was singing a song in her head that she had heard over the summer on a muggle radio station. 'Baby I would climb the Andes solely, to count the freckles on your body.' Hermione glanced over at Ron. He did have a lot of freckles, part of what made him so cute. 'Wonder how many there are.'  
  
Never could imagine there were only  
  
Too many ways to love somebody  
  
Hermione mentally slapped herself. That would come later, much later.  
  
She giggled inwardly.  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet?  
  
When Ron was done eating he put his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
'God, this feels good.' she thought, smiling at him. He winked.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Ron asked everyone in general.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We ment to be together  
  
"Well," Ginny started, but Harry, in an odd mood today, cut in.  
  
"I thought me and Ginny would go snogging in some closet somewhere, then come back for lunch, then, find another closet; that you two haven't occupied," he added looking at Ron and Hermione with a smile on his face, "and snog some more, and then..." but he was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Harry!" she whined, giggling.  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Harry just laughed and pulled Ginny out into the Entrance Hall.  
  
"We won't have a problem finding those two, now will we?" Ron said laughing.  
  
"You never know," Hermione said giggling too. "There are a lot of closets in Hogwarts."  
  
They're over, you're under  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
"Well, let's go find one!" Ron said, interrupting Hermione and smiling broadly.  
  
  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
  
Hermione cast a sideways glance at him. She really didn't know what to do. Half of her wanted to, ('he's so irresistible!') while the other half wanted to wait, ('don't jump into this relationship too fast...') Well, Hermione decided she really didn't like the second voice in her head and went with Ron to go find a suitable closet.  
  
1 Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
  
So you don't confuse them with mountains (what???)  
  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
  
To run for cover when I need it  
  
After a nice snogging session, Hermione and Ron went to lunch. Both slightly breathless, but extremely happy, they sat down side by side across from Harry and Ginny. (Dejavu, huh?)  
  
And these two eyes are for no other  
  
The day you leave we'll cry a river  
  
"So, how was you're morning?" Harry asked the two, smiling broadly.  
  
"Just spiffing!" Ron said giggling with a wink at Hermione.  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
At your feet...  
  
I'm at your feet  
  
Hermione smiled. Ron was so fun to be with. And he came up with the wackiest ideas. That morning when they were debating which closet to snog in, (actually Ron was debating with himself because Hermione really didn't care.) he decided that Snape's storeroom closet would be comfy. Who would've thought? And since Snape had been in the hospital wing all Christmas break because of a bad run-in with Neville, a melting cauldron, and many a potions ingredients gone wrong in the last class before Christmas break.  
  
Whenever, Wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
They weren't disturbed and Hermione actually the enjoyed the snogging session thoroughly. She had never done it before, but she was a fast learner. She smiled to herself, just thinking about what she had experienced just half an hour before.  
  
They're over, you're under  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
"Hello mates!" Fred and George came over, waving and smiling, and interrupting Hermione's flashbacks.  
  
"Hello Fred, George." Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Hi!" Ginny smiled as her twin brothers sat down on either side of Ron and Hermione.  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
sink or fly,  
  
say it again  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le lo le  
  
Tell me one more time  
  
That you'll live  
  
Lost in my eyes  
  
"We've just heard that our little brother had gotton himself a new girlfriend!" Fred said, smiling evilly at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yes," Ron said evenly.  
  
"Who could it be, Fred?" George asked, placing a dumb-founded look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's." Fred paused, looking around the Great Hall. "Could it be, Millicent? Or maybe it's Pansy.."  
  
"No! I know! It's Malfoy!" George interrupted and burst out laughing.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We'll learn to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. Everyone else was laughing. Hermione had to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Now, really, we know it's you Hermione." Fred said seriously, turning to Hermione.  
  
"And, we've got to warn you," George said, "if you break our little Ronnikins heart, you're gonna' pay."  
  
"Money, that is!" Fred added.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
They're over, you're under  
  
You've got me head over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
"I don't think she'll be breaking his heart any time soon," Ginny said.  
  
"But she might end up biting off his tongue!" Harry added, laughing hysterically.  
  
Everyone laughed for a long time. Hermione and Ron just turned redder by the minute.  
  
"Anyway, we'll see you all later!" George said, getting up.  
  
"Yes, we must be going," Fred said as he got up to leave with his brother. "Keep your tongue on, Ron!" He yelled over his shoulder as he left the Great Hall.  
  
Ron turned a deep red.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
"That wasn't very nice Harry," Hermione said. "We'll never live it down.Where did that idea come from anyway?"  
  
"Oh, come on you guys, it's funny. I think I've been hanging around Fred and George too much, they're making me a regular jokester!" Harry replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh well. I've learned to live with it," Ron whispered in her ear as he gave her a squeeze.  
  
She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They're over, you're under  
  
You've got me head over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
  
  
***I know, I know. Cheesey ending, but I was in a hurry to post this and couldn't think of anything better. I might revise it later, (but don't count on it!!!)***  
  
Another Note: Harry's line about Ron and Hermione stealing his and Ginny's favorite snogging closet was from another brilliant fan-fiction I read the other day. I'd just like to give her credit for that so she doesn't get mad. =) Also, I think I'm going to take this story to Valentine's Day and stop there. If you all like my story and send lots of reviews and ideas I may just write another!!! 


	7. U got it bad (Ron's pov)

Note: You know the routine.I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else, or anything else for that matter.just the plot.and who knows? That might not even be original either!!! The songs by Usher, called U got it bad. Hope you like!!!  
  
AND IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS SOON I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING!!!! SO REVIEW!! Or else you'll never know how it ends. *laughs evilly*  
  
***OH, YEAH. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER CHRISTMAS BREAK.***  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
U got it bad (Ronnikins' point of view, sort of)  
  
  
  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
  
"Mr. Weasley!! Please pay attention!" Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron.  
  
"Huh? What?" Ron snapped out of his daydream and turned red.  
  
"Two points from Gryffindor." She replied as she continued on with the lesson.  
  
When you feel it in your body  
  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
  
Like hanging with your crew  
  
Said you act like you're ready  
  
But you don't really know  
  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
  
Ron looked around. Harry was snickering, and sitting right next to him. 'How convenient,' Ron thought, as he punched Harry on the arm. Harry stopped smirking, but he was still smiling. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to scope the room. Hermione had come in late and was sitting across the room. Ron tried to save a seat for her.but a certain someone had taken the seat he'd saved. [A/N: Harry, Harry, Harry, always causing problems! ;) ]  
  
I've been there, done it, fucked around  
  
After all that - this is what I found  
  
Nobody wants to be alone  
  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
  
Then baby...  
  
It was actually Hermione's fault that they'd lost two points just then.of coarse Ron was daydreaming about her!!! As always! 'She's so cute when she's concentrating,' Ron thought as he watched her taking notes. 'How'd I manage to get her?' he continued daydreaming. 'Animal magnetism,' a voice in the back of his head replied simply. Ron had to smile.  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
After class Harry and Ron headed up towards the "living-hell tower." It was time for Divination. Ron groaned. Not only was this his least favorite class, but it was also so far out of the way; and he didn't even have it with Hermoine. 'Oh, well. Time for another "thrilling" hour of fortune telling. Humph. What a load of trash. All she ever does is predict Harry's death and assign homework.wonder what Mione's doin' now?' he couldn't help it. His mind naturally went to Hermione.  
  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad  
  
Ron and Harry came out of Divination an hour later, Harry laughing his head off.  
  
"She's such an old fraud! She said that Neville's going to cause me problems! He couldn't possible cause anymore than he already does!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, whatever," Ron replied in an undertone. He was becoming irritable. Their classes were cutting in on the valuable time he spent with Hermione.  
  
"Oh, come on! What's your problem?" Harry asked, as if he didn't already know.  
  
When you say that you love 'em  
  
And you really know  
  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
  
"How do you do it?" Ron asked as he walked down a flight of steps behind a tapestry.  
  
"Do what? Keep my mind on work and such and not my girlfriend?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Ron.  
  
"Yeah! How do you do it?" Ron asked. He looked so pathetic that Harry felt kinda sorry for him. (A/N: now switching to Harry's pov)  
  
"Well, when I first started going out with Ginny, I was like you. Always with my head in the clouds, not paying attention. We have even less time to spend together than you two, being she's a year younger. But when the weekends come it's always better. Know what I'm saying?" Harry asked, not sure if he was being clear.  
  
Like my money, all my cars  
  
(You can have it all back)  
  
Flowers, cards and candy  
  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
  
"Uh, I think. That, like, the longer you have to wait the sweeter it is?" Ron replied.  
  
"Exactly! And it keeps things interesting. Knowing that you have her, but can't get to her, and then you do after five freakin' long days.makes it all worth it." Harry said smiling, remembering last weekend; that had been a busy one.  
  
"Oh, I think I get. So just look forward to the time you can have together and keep your head on? And your mind down to earth?" Ron asked, still skeptical.  
  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
  
I want you to know  
  
I really adore you  
  
All my people who know what's going on  
  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
  
"Yes. And you'll figure out the rest."  
  
They were in the Entrance Hall now.  
  
"Ready to eat?" piped up a sweet voice next to Harry. It was Ginny. Harry smiled, and nodding, took her hand and led her to the table.  
  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
  
Promise to love you the best I can  
  
(A/N: back to Ron's pov) 'Is it really that easy?' Ron thought as he followed Harry and Ginny into the Great Hall. But he decided it wasn't going to be easy by far when he saw the familiar bushy, brown-haired girl waving them over to the table.  
  
See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
  
After all that - this is what I found  
  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
  
It's too bad that you can't see  
  
That you got it bad...hey  
  
"Hey guys!" she smiled sweetly at Ron. His insides did the usually tumbling act.  
  
"Hi," he whispered as he sat down next to her and planted a kiss on her lips. She blushed slightly and took his hand. They held hands under the table all threw lunch.  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
Next they had Herbology. This was always a good time to catch up on gossip and talk. Ron was looking forward to this quality time. He walked to the green houses hand in hand with Hermione. But when they got inside their greenhouse he got a nasty surprise.  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Over here!" Lavender smiled and waved Hermione over to their tray.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, k?" Hermione smiled at Ron and gave him a kiss before going over to her friends.  
  
Ron just stood there. What were Lavender and Pavarti getting at?  
  
breakdown  
  
"Come on Romeo," Harry said as he steered him over to their usual trey.  
  
"Did you just see what happened?" Ron fumed at Harry as he started working on their plant. They'd been working on these strange plants called Pixuses for the past week.  
  
"Yes, I did. You know what I saw? I saw a fifteen year-old girl go over to catch up with her friends. You know she's been hanging around them more often. She's growing up Ron, and she needs her girlfriends."  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
Ron sighed. He knew Harry was right. He couldn't be Hermione's center of attention all the time. And he really didn't want to have any idea of those 'girl talks' were about that the girls were always having.  
  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
"Hey, you've only got four more days," Harry whispered to him across the tray.  
  
That started Ron thinking. He was going to make this the best weekend ever. He spent the rest of the class time coming up with a plan.  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad  
  
  
  
Another Note: I know this chapter really didn't go anywhere.and isn't it weird?? I actually made Ron and Harry have working minds.I find it quite amusing to see these two thinking logically.lol ;) =) 


End file.
